Springfield's New Resident
by 3headed-dragon
Summary: Springfield has always been a place were crazy things just tend to happen almost every day. Let's see what happens when someone new moves in and takes advantage of all the crazy and makes the town his own. But what is this new resident hiding and what will the town look like once he's through with it? OC/Harem Lisa as main.
1. Settling in and Lisa Simpson

Hey everyone it is the 3headed-dragon and I'm bringing you a new story once again. This time I'm going with a story from one of the most loved cartoons ever The Simpsons! Of course this is a harem fic.

"Hello" = talking

" _Hello_ " = thinking

"HELLO" = yelling in anger or surprise

[Hello] = talking on the phone

[ **Hello** ] = texting

"Hello" = talking in a different language

Disclaimer: I don't own The Simpsons only my OC

Springfield's New Resident

Chapter 1: Settling in and Lisa Simpson

It was a bright and sunny Tuesday in the city of Springfield and the citizens were full of excitement as three new businesses were being built, though they hoped they didn't decided to up and leave like so many businesses before had done. We'll come back to that later though right now we come up on the sight of a young woman getting off the bus from school. The young woman was about sixteen years old standing at 5'5 with spiky blonde hair, brown eyes, a slender build with long legs, a narrow waist, C-cup breasts, and a round ass. For Clothes she wore a long sleeve pink sweater, blue jeans, white pearls around her neck, and white sneakers. In her arms are a couple of books and on her back is a backpack. This young woman is Lisa Simpson, a Sophomore in high school at Springfield Academy; it was the elementary school until they decided to make it have elementary through high school. She lives at 742 Evergreen Terrace with her brother, sister, Mother, and Father but as of right now instead of going straight into the house she looks across the street to see that someone is moving to the house there.

She could see the movers unloading a lot of Japanese artwork but also some really nice furniture. Lisa knew someone was going to move in because she and her family had watched as construction workers worked on the house over the last couple of months, though she didn't think they be moving in already. It was then that she heard a couple of engines coming from down the road. Soon she saw a four door violet 2017 Dodge Viper with a black flame detailing on the side pull up followed by a violet 2017 Ford F-150 with a black dragon design on the side. Lisa then noticed that in the bed of the truck was a violet 2017 Kawasaki Ninja 300 ABS Sport Motorcycle with the finder over the front wheel being in the shape of a dragon's head. Lisa was mesmerized by the beautiful and expensive rides, she knew that pretty much every boy in her class would kill just to have one of them.

It was then that the driver side of the Viper opened and someone stepped out. It was a young man of about twenty years old standing at 5'9 with dark brown skin, shoulder length black hair with chin length violet bangs, deep violet eyes, and an athletic frame. For clothes he wore a violet long sleeve button up shirt with the top two buttons undone, black jeans held up by a belt with a silver dragon belt buckle, and a pair of black and violet sneakers. This young man's name is Hideyoshi (He-Day-Yoshi) Umbra, he just moved to Springfield and will be staying at 741 Evergreen Terrace. Lisa felt herself blush as she stared at his face and had to admit that he was the most handsome man she had ever seen.

As Hideyoshi stepped out of his car he looked around the neighborhood that he would be staying in and found a pretty young woman staring over at him. He smirk at this and waved over at her and she nervously waved back. Deciding to get to know a possible neighbor he walked over to her, she was much prettier up close and now he could clearly see her blush.

"Hello, my name is Hideyoshi Umbra but you can just call me Hide (He-Day)." said Hideyoshi as he held his hand out to Lisa.

"Hi, I'm Lisa Simpson and it's nice to meet you Hide." said Lisa as she shook his hand. She found that she liked how his larger hand covered hers and was warm.

"It's nice to meet you as well Lisa. Tell me do you live around here?" asked Hideyoshi.

"Yeah I actually live across the street with my family. What about you?" asked Lisa.

"Well I will be living alone though you may see some of my family visit every now and again." said Hideyoshi. "Hey I know we just met and all but would you and your family like to come over later tonight for dinner?" asked Hideyoshi. Lisa blushed a bit at this and gave a shy smile.

"I'll have to ask them but I'm sure they'll say yes." said Lisa. With that they parted ways as Hideyoshi went to help set up his house while Lisa went to talk to her family about going to dinner.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT AROUND 8 P.M**

Hideyoshi was walking around his house making sure nothing was ruined during the move; he wore the same clothes he wore earlier only without shoes since it was against Japanese culture to wear shoes in the house. After a couple of minutes he heard his doorbell ring and went to answer the door. On the other side of the door Hideyoshi saw Lisa wearing an ankle length orange dress, red heels, her pearls, and pearl earrings. In all Hideyoshi thought she looked beautiful and couldn't help but smile at her. On Lisa's right was a young man standing at 5'8 with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue suit with black shoes and a red tie. On Lisa's left was a little girl standing at maybe 3'5 with again spiky blonde hair and brown eyes. She wore a knee length blue dress, blue sandals, and a blue bow in her hair.

Standing behind Lisa on the right was a man standing at 5'10, mostly bald with two strands of hair on the top of his head a line of hair going around his head, and blue eyes. He was a rather round man with his stomach straining his clothes, speaking of clothes he wore a blue suit, with a black tie, and black shoes. Next to him was beautiful woman standing rather tall at 5'9 with hazel eyes, blue hair styled in the biggest hive Hideyoshi has ever seen, and a slender frame with CC-cup breasts. She wore an ankle length black dress, black heels, red pearls around her neck, and red pearl earrings.

"Hey Hide, we made it, oh but let me introduce everyone; this is my big brother Bart, my little sister Maggie, my mom Marge, and my dad Homer. Mom, Dad, this is our new neighbor Hideyoshi Umbra." said Lisa.

"It's nice to meet you Simpsons, please come in but I must ask that you remove your shoes." said Hideyoshi. They did as he asked and followed him to the dining room but on the way there they couldn't help but be in awe of his house. The floors were polished hard wood and the walls were a clean white and covered with family pictures and Japanese artwork. The furniture was a deep shade of violet, there was a 55' inch plasma TV in the living room along with a PS4 and XBOX1.

When they reached the dining room they sat on large black and violet pillows at a low table. "I'm sorry if you're not used to this kind of setting but I wanted by house to have a mix of both and American and Japanese style. Now before I start cooking is there anything specific anyone would like?" asked Hideyoshi.

"You got any beer?" Homer quickly asked.

"I'm a vegetarian so could I have a salad?" asked Lisa.

"Well I don't have beer but I do have sake, which is Japanese alcohol, and Lisa I'll get started on your salad right away." said Hideyoshi as he walked into the kitchen that was open to the rest of the house.

"You have a lovely home Hideyoshi." said Marge as she watched him cook from her spot at the table. She couldn't believe how beautiful he made cooking look.

"Thank you Marge, but please call me Hide as I would like us to be friends." said Hideyoshi with a friendly smile that actually made Marge blush a bit.

"So Hide how old are you since you'll be living here by yourself? I'm sixteen, Bart is eighteen, and Maggie is five." said Lisa since she really wanted to learn more about Hideyoshi while they waited on food. Hideyoshi had already given her dad a bottle of sake and a glass but Homer decided to drink straight from the bottle. Lisa couldn't help but shake her head at her father's actions; he always seemed to get drunk wherever they went.

"Well Lisa I'm twenty years old and since you were nice enough to tell me about your family allow me to tell you about mine. You see I have two younger twin sisters that are eighteen, they currently live with our mother in California." said Hideyoshi.

"What do you do for work Hideyoshi?" asked Marge as she wasn't comfortable calling him Hide since they just met. Hideyoshi noticed this so he didn't push.

"Well Marge I'm a businessman, you know those three new places that are opening up soon, well they belong to me and they should be ready to open in maybe three weeks." said Hideyoshi.

"Wow three businesses! What are they?" asked Lisa.

"Sorry Lisa but that is a surprise that will be revealed when the places are ready, but here is some good news; the food is ready!" said Hideyoshi as he came out of the kitchen while somehow balancing six bowls of food with three on each arm. He quickly served out the dishes which were cooked rice topped with seasoned beef, teriyaki chicken, shrimp, and all of it covered in a special sauce. That was for everyone else though as Lisa's bowl was rice with lettuce, tomatoes, mushrooms, shredded carrots, and all covered in a honey and a sesame seed vinaigrette. He then quickly went back into the kitchen and came back some cups, a tea kettle, and a plate with some meat filled dumplings and veggie dumplings; he placed the dumplings and tea kettle in the middle of the table while he passed out everyone's cup but skipped Homer since he was still drinking the sake.

"Wow this looks and smells amazing Hideyoshi, who taught you to cook?" asked Marge as she took deep whiffs of her food and noticed that her children seemed to be drooling over it.

"My mom taught me how to cook, she would sometimes have to work late when my sisters and I were younger and she didn't want us to go hungry." said Hideyoshi.

"What about your dad?" asked Lisa.

"My Dad died when I was eight and the girls were six, there was an accident at work and he didn't make it." said Hideyoshi as he looked at one of the family pictures that was hanging on the wall, one with his whole family in it. His mom was holding the four year old twins, his dad had his arm around her shoulder, and he was standing in front of them holding up the peace sign; they all had smiles on their faces.

"Oh I'm so sorry Hide!" said Lisa feeling bad about bring up something so sad.

"It's fine, you didn't know and it was a long time ago; now let's say grace and dig into this food before it gets cold." said Hideyoshi. With a quick "Thank you for the food" everyone picked up a fork and tasted the food, well not Hideyoshi since he wanted to see their reactions and not Homer since he was still drinking.

Everyone seemed to pause after taking their first bite before they quickly started to dig in. Marge and Lisa were trying to keep their manners intact but were eating a lot faster than normal; Bart and Maggie on the other hand pretty much had their faces in the bowls. Hideyoshi chuckled lightly at this before he picked up a pair of chopsticks and started to eat, he just loved the reactions people had when they tasted his food for the first time.

"This is so good!" said Maggie as she took a break to swallow her food before she went back to eating.

"Hahaha, well thank you Maggie I'm glad you like it." said Hideyoshi with a chuckle. It was then that he noticed that Homer had finally started eating his food but it was clear as day he was drunk and not really tasting it. He noticed that everyone else saw this too and Marge and Lisa looked disappointed and annoyed, Bart seemed like he was used to it, and Maggie seemed a little sad but they all kept eating. " _Is Homer being drunk an everyday thing for them_?" Hideyoshi asked himself in thought.

"Hide this is delicious, I've never had a salad that tasted like this before!" said as she continued to eat her food while humming happily at each bite.

"She's right Hideyoshi, we've had Chinese before but it was never this good. I wish I could cook like this." said Marge.

"Thank you both for the compliment and Marge I'm sure you're a great cook, just looking a how healthy your family is right now is proof enough of this." said Hideyoshi before a loud thump sounded throughout the room. Everyone looked and saw that the sound came from Homer passing out on the table, Hideyoshi had forgotten that sake can be rather strong to people that aren't used to drinking it.

Marge sighed deeply at this and shook her head she should have known this would happen the moment Homer asked for a beer. "Why does he always do this?" Marge asked under her breath, unaware that Hideyoshi heard her.

Lisa shook her head and sighed in annoyance while giving her passed out father a small glare. " _No matter where we go he always finds a way to embarrass me_." Lisa thought to herself.

Bart just shook his head and went back to eating and Maggie looked even sadder while still eating. Marge was just about to help Homer at least lay down on the floor before she saw Hideyoshi easily pick up Homer and carry him to the couch and lay him down. Both Marge and Lisa blushed at how strong Hideyoshi seemed to be though Lisa's blush was a lot darker than Marge's. When Hideyoshi came back he asked if Homer was going to be okay and Marge said that he'd be fine so they all went back to eating.

"Hey since the fat ass can't finish his food can I have what's left of it?" asked Bart. Now Hideyoshi was no stranger to kids calling their parents outside of their titles, hell he called his own father Dusty Bones but he always had respect and love for his father in his voice when he called him that, there was no respect at all in Bart's voice and very little love.

"Bart don't talk about your father like that." Marge said thought it seemed forced.

Before anything else could be said Hideyoshi quickly handed Bart the rest of Homer's food along with some of the meat filled dumplings. That seemed to settle things down a bit but Hideyoshi just had to ask. "I'm sorry if I'm crossing a line but does this happen often?" asked Hideyoshi.

"All the time." answered Bart.

"No not all the time! Homer is just having a hard time at work, plus the bills are piling up so he's just under a lot of pressure." said Marge though it seemed more like she was reaching for excuses.

"Marge I don't mean to be rude but you sound like a woman making excuses for her abusive husband. I know that isn't the case since I've seen that situation before and you don't show any signs of Homer hitting you." said Hideyoshi.

"And he doesn't hit me, sure we have fights like any married couple but he would never hit me!" said Marge.

"It's just everything else he does." said Lisa.

"What do you mean Lisa?" asked Hideyoshi.

"My dad drinks almost constantly, is almost always in trouble but somehow gets out of it in a crazy way, he drags us into his troubles, and he's always getting into things that hurts us rather than helps us." said Lisa. Hideyoshi was a bit surprised by this and even more surprised that she said it all in front of Maggie. When he looked over to the youngest Simpson he was shocked to see that it seemed like she understood what was going on.

" _Okay so she's pretty smart for her age_." Hideyoshi thought to himself. "Just how much does Homer drink?" asked Hideyoshi.

"He once had to stop drinking for a week and saved over $300 dollars." said Bart.

"Oh wow, okay that is a lot of drinking in just a week; I'm almost afraid to ask what else has happened so let's just finish eating and talk about other things." said Hideyoshi.

With that the rest of the night went well with good food and conversation. The Simpsons told stories from their past with Bart's pranks, Lisa's academic accomplishments, Marge's different businesses, and even the cute things Maggie did as a baby. Hideyoshi told them things about himself as well but he kept a lot of things secret, something that only Lisa noticed. Right now everyone seemed more relaxed than when they came over, hell Maggie was even sitting in Hideyoshi's lap laughing as he tickled her. The good times continued until Homer finally woke up and Marge and the kids had to take him home since he had work in the morning. Marge, Bart, and Maggie helped walk Homer across the street while Lisa stayed back to talk with Hideyoshi.

"Look Hide, I'm very sorry about my dad and dropping all of that information on you." said Lisa with a sad tone in her voice. She just couldn't believe her father had embarrassed her, once again, in front of someone they had just met though by now she figured she should be used to it.

"Don't worry about it Lisa, I had a great time with you and your family and I learned what to avoid when it comes to your father. Like letting him borrow anything, lending him money, and getting involved with his crazy ideas." said Hideyoshi as they both laughed a little at the end.

"Well thank you for being so understanding Hide and I'm glad we met today." said as she nervously rubbed her arm.

"I'm glad we met as well Lisa. Look there is something I want to ask you but first excuse me for being so forward." said Hideyoshi and before Lisa could ask what he was talking about he leaned forward and planted a deep kiss on her lips. Lisa stood there frozen as she did not expect this to happen, as a matter of fact the only time anything even remotely close to this happening was when Nelson had kissed her when they were kids but that was just to get her to shut up. It took a few moments but Lisa soon closed her eyes and returned the kiss and she had to admit that Hideyoshi was a great kisser. She then let out a long moan when Hideyoshi placed his hands on her hips and had his tongue enter her mouth; she didn't put up a fight and allowed his tongue to dominate her own as she wrapped her own arms around his neck. When they broke the kiss there was a long string of saliva between them and Lisa had a dazed look on her face.

"I know I haven't told you a lot about myself tonight but I'll tell you that I've been through a lot and can now tell when I have something good in front of me so I rather do this now then miss out later. Lisa Simpson, will you go on a date with me this Saturday?" asked Hideyoshi.

Still in a daze Lisa just nodded her head. Lisa had never had a kiss with that much passion in it before and it overloaded her brain while also leaving her tingling all over. Instead of leaving in order to get some sleep for the night she leaned in and kissed Hideyoshi again and Hideyoshi eagerly returned the kiss. She couldn't believe she was doing this, she had never just kissed someone she just met before yet here she is deeply kissing someone she just met that day. She had to stop kissing him, she wasn't this type of girl or at least she didn't think she was.

A few minutes passed before Lisa regained a bit of her mind. "Hide…I should….really be...Ah…going…home." said Lisa between kisses and moans.

"Well then maybe you should unwrap your legs from around my waist." said Hideyoshi. Lisa looked at her situation and noticed that sometime during their make-out session Hideyoshi had grabbed her ass and she had wrapped her legs around his waist.

Lisa slowly got off of Hideyoshi and smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress. When she faced Hideyoshi again he quickly handed her a piece of paper. "That's my number, call me whenever you like and I'll pick you up Saturday at 7." said Hideyoshi.

"Ahh…Okay I guess I'll see you Saturday Hide." said Lisa in a nervous voice before she blushed deeply and then quickly ran home.

As soon as Lisa left Hideyoshi closed the door then pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number.

"[Hey Ren it's Hide, did you get the information I told you to?]" asked Hideyoshi

"[Sure did Boss and it was really easy too, it's almost like nobody in this town has any idea how to hide their dirty laundry. Pretty much all the political officials are crooked, the police are shit, and the leader of the Mob, a Mr. Fat Tony, doesn't do anything to hide what he does. Once we get rid of the Mob this place will be easy to take over.]" said Ren.

"[That's good to hear Ren. Keep digging into the Mob, I want to know every single detail on them down to their sexual fantasies, but you can get Lin and the other Tech Masters on that. I want you to go through the town and try to find an abandoned warehouse or some other large building, buy it, and then set up shop.]" said Hideyoshi.

"[Sure thing Boss, we'll take care of everything. But I should tell you that you might want to lay low for a while. Your neighbors across the street seem to be in debt to the Mob so it is possible that they'll pay the family a visit.]" said Ren.

Hideyoshi paused at this new information as he thought about Lisa and her family. While he literally just met them he could tell they were good people, well maybe Homer had some problems but overall they were good people.

"[Ren I want all the information on what that family owes the Mob in front of me by tomorrow morning. After you give me the information I'll handle the situation from there.]" said Hideyoshi.

"[Sure thing Boss, I'll get it done.]" said Ren before both he and Hideyoshi hung up the phone.

 **MEANWHILE IN THE SIMPSON HOUSE**

Lisa was in her room putting the number Hideyoshi had given her into her phone. She couldn't believe Hideyoshi had just asked her out on a date like that and that kiss he had given her was just as unbelieveable, her knees were still a little weak. It was then that Lisa remembered what Hideyoshi said about not telling them a lot about himself and going through a lot in his life. It was then that Lisa decided to get a little more information about her date so after she changed into her pajama clothes, which were a pair of light blue pajama pants and a light blue tank top, she went to her computer to do a little research.

"Alright Google let's see what you can tell me about Hideyoshi Umbra." said Lisa as she searched Hideyoshi's name. She soon came upon an link that looked like it would be helpful. "Hmmm, "The Past and Present of the Umbra Clan", now that sounds interesting so let's check it out." said Lisa and she clicked the Link and spent a good deal of time researching Hideyoshi and his family.

And that was Chapter 1 I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Of course this will be a harem plus most members will be slow burners meaning that while they will be with Hideyoshi at some point it will slowly build up.

Harem:

Hideyoshi: Lisa, Marge, Manjula, and Edna-yes she is alive but never married Flanders. There may be more later but this is all for now.

Well that's it for now you guys so remember to Fav, Follow, and Review also if you have any question feel free to ask in a review or PM. Until next time everyone remember to listen for when the Dragon Roars!


	2. The Date, Explanations, and Mob Problem

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize but I do own my OC.

Chapter 2: The Date, Explanations, and Mob Problems

It was 6:50 P.M saturday night and right now we see Lisa Simpson wearing an off the shoulder knee length black dress, black heels, her pearl necklace, diamond stud earrings, and a red flower hair clip in her hair. Currently she's pacing back and forth in the living room of her house while waiting for Hideyoshi to pick her up. The reason for her pacing is because thanks to the Google search she did she found out that the Umbra Clan has had a long history in organized crime and apparently some of them are still apart of that history.

Lisa wasn't sure if she should ask if Hideyoshi knew about this, if he was ever apart of it, or if he was still apart of it. Suddenly the doorbell rang and she went to open the door. At the door was Hideyoshi wearing black dress shoes, dark violet slacks, a black short sleeved button up shirt, and a black jacket.

"Hello Lisa, you're looking Lovely tonight." said Hideyoshi.

"Thanks Hide, we should get going." said Lisa while trying not to sound nervous or conflicted. Unfortunately for her Hideyoshi picked up on this and knew they would have a lot to talk about tonight. Hideyoshi Lead Lisa to the car and they drove off to the restaurant that he made reservations at, once they got there Hideyoshi requested a private table away from the other guests.

After they ordered there meals with Lisa of course getting vegetarian while Hideyoshi got steak and seasoned mashed potatoes with gravy. It didn't take long for there food to come but even then there was a tense silence between them. Hideyoshi couldn't stand it anymore and decided that he would be the first to break it.

"Alright Lisa this silence is killing me so why don't we talk about what you learned about my family." said Hideyoshi.

"Wh-What are you talking about Hide?" asked Lisa.

"Lisa I'm not a fool, I know you looked up my family and saw our….less than legal connections." said Hideyoshi.

"Ju-just answer me this. Are you a part of all that organized crime stuff?" asked Lisa.

"You won't like a lie so I'll be completely honest with you, yes I am, I'm a Yakuza Boss." said Hideyoshi not at all worried about people hearing him since they weren't talking loud enough for that.

Lisa took a deep breath before she smiled at Hideyoshi. "I'm glad you told me the truth, now I can relax and enjoy this date." said Lisa.

"I knew you'd be calm about this." said Hideyoshi with a smirk which surprised Lisa.

"How did you know and how did you know I would look up your family?" asked Lisa.

"In reverse order, you're a smart girl Lisa and from what I know smart people are also curious people. When I told you I've been through a lot and admitted to not telling you a lot about myself I knew your curiosity would get the best of you and you'd look up my family. As for how I knew you would be calm about this, well your family has had numerous dealings with the Mob with one of your aunts being a Mistress to the Don for a short time. Plus your family background is full of slashers, shooters, poisoners, and even a few stranglers. I guessed dealing with a Yakuza wouldn't be too different." said Hideyoshi.

"And you know about my family's dealings and history how?" asked Lisa.

"I was looking into the Mob and your family's name kept coming up and like you I got curious." said Hideyoshi. Lisa blushed at this as her family really did have a lot of involvement with the Mob and other kinds of crime.

"There's one more thing that I'd like to ask you about." said Lisa.

"Sure go ahead." said Hideyoshi.

"Is it true that most of your family practices polygamy?" asked Lisa.

"I had no idea that information was online, but yes it is true. My clan may be famous for crime but we are also an old clan with a lot of involvement in Japan's history. With our numbers being low we've allowed one male per family to practice polygamy." said Hideyoshi.

"And you're the only boy in your family." said Lisa.

"Yeah." said Hideyoshi.

"Look let's just finish this date and leave all of this heavy stuff for later." said Lisa. Hideyoshi nodded to this and they continued their date. They actually had a good time as they shared more stories with each other, joked around, and flirted with each other. They shared desert, a strawberry shortcake, and then Hideyoshi paid for their meal. He was going to take her home but she asked to go to his house so that they could talk.

 **HIDEYOSHI'S HOUSE**

Sitting on the couch Lisa was sitting next to Hideyoshi and started the conversation.

"So Hide, are any of your businesses actually legal?" asked Lisa.

"They are all legal, I've made sure that any and all businesses that the public see and enter are all completely legal. Any dirty business is done away from the clean business." said Hideyoshi.

"That's very smart of you as that would keep the police away from you." said Lisa.

"The Springfield Police Department are at the very bottom of my list of concerns. In fact I could very easily just pay them to leave me alone, but I like the challenge of being sneaky so I'll hold off on that for now." said Hideyoshi. Lisa had to agree with Hideyoshi on that as she knew that the police force in Springfield just wasn't that good.

"Have you ever killed anyone?" asked Lisa

"I have killed a lot of people, some of which I regret as they were friends at one point but they turned traitor." said Hideyoshi.

"Alright the last thing I want to talk about tonight is this whole polygamy thing. What are your thoughts on it and how will I be treated if I decide to be in a relationship with you?" asked Lisa.

"Well I've known that my family practiced polygamy for a long time so it's normal for me though I never thought I would be taking part in it myself. As for how you would be treated, I would treat you equally but different. You are your own person with your own hopes and dreams so I can't treat you exactly like any other girl but I can treat you equally." said Hideyoshi.

Lisa thought about this for a few moments before she smiled at him. "I can live with that so lets give this a try." said Lisa. Hideyoshi smiled at her before he leaned in and gave her a light kiss on the lips. Lisa kissed back with a light peck, they went back and forth like that for a few moment before they somehow ended up in an intense make-out session with Hideyoshi on top of Lisa with his hands on her ass. Lisa had her arms and legs wrapped around Hideyoshi and her dress had road up a little bit, just enough to show her dark orange lace panties. Lisa moaned as Hideyoshi's tongue dominated her own and his hands squeezed her ass.

After they broke off the kiss they sat up and Lisa fixed her dress while panting heavily. "Well that was nice but I should be getting home now." said Lisa.

"Sure thing, I'll walk you home." said Hideyoshi. With that Hideyoshi walked Lisa across the street to her house only for them to end up making out again on the porch with Lisa pushed up against the door.

"I really did….have….a good….time….Hide." said Lisa in between kisses.

"Me...to….Lisa, we'll….have to….do….this….again…..sometime." said Hideyoshi between kisses.

"Oh yeah." said Lisa. After they finally pulled away from each other and said goodnight to each other they each laid in their own bed with a small smile on their face, happy with how things turned out.

 **3 MONTHS LATER**

Time went by rather quickly for Hideyoshi and in his own opinion things in his life were going rather well. His three businesses had finally opened up showing that one was a restaurant called the Umbra Palace, another was a nightclub called the Dancing Dragon, and the final one was actually an apartment complex called Umbra Homes. Each business had done very well on their opening day and were still bringing in a shit ton of people. His relationship with Lisa was also doing very well as they had gone out on plenty of dates with each one ending in an intense make-out session. By now all of Springfield knew that Hideyoshi and Lisa were dating since they were around each other almost all the time and he even picked her up from school. A problem that came up was when Hideyoshi met Bart's friend Milhouse, who became a mini Hulk. In Hideyoshi's opinion Milhouse was way too obsessed with Lisa, they would have gotten into a fight but Hideyoshi decided to walk away since Lisa didn't want him fighting Milhouse.

The fact that Hideyoshi was dating Lisa didn't seem to stop a lot of girls from flirting with him. Lisa didn't like it at first but was getting used to it since he would have to have other girlfriends later so for now she was enjoying being his main focus. Other than spend time with Lisa and run his businesses he also hung out with Marge, Bart, and even babysat Maggie every now and again, he didn't have to try too hard to stay away from Homer since he was either at work, out drinking, or doing something crazy. Hideyoshi had actually hired Bart as a waiter at his restaurant and he was doing a great job. The customers found him funny so they always left a large tip, he actually made enough money to move out and into one of Hideyoshi's apartments. This was great for him since the apartments were nice but also cheap with rent only being $375 dollars a month plus the water bill. Other benefits were free cable, internet, and phone, free breakfast every morning, and unlimited access to the large pool and gym. Basically Bart was living in a five star hotel for the price of living in a run down old trailer park, it was no wonder the apartments were being rented so fast.

With Marge they mostly spent their time just talking or doing some fun activities together. Over the time that they've known each other she had finally gotten comfortable enough to call him Hide, she also felt comfortable enough to confide in him whenever she had a fight with Homer and to send Lisa and Maggie to spend the night at his house so they wouldn't hear the fighting. He had met her sisters Patty and Selma along with Selma's adopted daughter Ling while they were hanging out one day and from what he could tell they liked him better than Homer, especially Selma. As a favor to Marge he had started helping them quit smoking since she was worried about them getting cancer and as of right now they're three weeks clean. He also moved them into his apartment complex and sort of became their personal trainer with Marge joining them from time to time, because of his help they had really slimmed down. They were now just a little thicker than Marge, their new figures allowing people to see that they had thick thighs, fat asses, and DD-cup breasts. Hideyoshi did notice though that whenever he helped them stretch Selma would grind her ass against his crotch.

Maggie loved spending time with Hideyoshi since he played with her, let her watch her favorite shows, would give her cookies, and had even bought a large assortment of crayons, color pencils, and paint for her to do art with just for when she would have to come over either because she wanted to, her mom wanted a night out, or her mom and dad were fighting. Ling also adored him since he got her mother and aunt to stop smoking, get into shape, and moved them to a better place. He also convinced her mother to stop having her do so many extra activities in order to better her chances at college and to allow her to be a normal child. Because of this she's had more time to make friends, play with Maggie, and just all around be a normal kid.

As far as Hideyoshi's Yakuza duties went everything was going fine as his men had already set up shop in the shadier parts of Springfield and as far as information collecting went they already had the dark secrets of over 75% of Springfield. Right now Hideyoshi was sure he could control the whole city with just the secrets he had. Lisa knew this was going on because Hideyoshi always kept her in the loop and she had to admit she liked how honest he was with her. Though she did make him promise to make donations to charities in order to make up for his illegal work. Hideyoshi did it without question, he had money he was probably never going to spend so why not give it to people who need it plus he had more money going in his accounts every minute of the day. He also told her about how her father still owed the Mob a lot of money, this greatly worried her but he assured her that if they did anything he would take care of it.

Right now we find Hideyoshi at a pet store since he always wanted a pet or pets. After awhile Hideyoshi was driving home with a black and white kitten and a black boxer puppy, both female, along with a bunch of toys and food for them. Once he got home he allowed the the kitten and puppy to roam the house so that they could familiarize themselves with their new home. While they did that he put their toys and stuff away then sat up their food and water bowls, the kitten's bowl was red with the name Sasha written on it while the puppy's bowl was purple with the name Royal written on it. He quickly filled the bowls so that they could have something to eat and drink once they were done exploring. Two hours later Hideyoshi looked at the clock and saw that it was almost time to pick up Lisa and since Sasha and Royal were sleeping on the couch he was sure they would be alright while he was gone for a few minutes.

Walking out the front door Hideyoshi froze and narrowed his eyes as he saw something he really didn't like. There was a car he'd never seen before in front of the Simpson house and the door looked to have been kicked open. Having a bad feeling about this he quickly ran over and went into the house. The inside of the house was a mess with the furniture thrown around and overturned along with plenty of other things being broken. Hideyoshi was really worried now since he knew Marge was home today, he slowly pulled out a black desert eagle.

"No! Please don't do this, please!" Marge said in a distressed and horrified voice from upstairs. Hearing this Hideyoshi quickly but quietly made his way upstairs with his gun at the ready.

 **WITH MARGE**

Marge didn't know how this had all happened. At first her day started off normally, she made breakfast, took Maggie to school, cleaned the house, and was planning to visit Hide later. Hideyoshi Umbra, that man had become a joy to have in their lives. She could tell he treated Lisa amazingly well since every time she came home from a date she had a dreamy smile on her face and her cheeks were flushed, Maggie loved being around him and would often ask to go over his house for a few hours, her sisters and niece adored him, and she loved spending time with him. He actually listened to her when she talked, he made her laugh, and he genuinely enjoyed doing things with her. She was a bit ashamed to say that she was greatly attracted to Hideyoshi, she was mostly ashamed because Hideyoshi was dating Lisa while the fact that she was married bothered her less and less each day.

Anyway while she was sitting in her living room her door was suddenly kicked in and two men in Italian suits burst through the door, one of them grabbed her by the arm and started asking her about where their money was while the other started messing up the house. She told the one holding her that she didn't know what they were talking about but that just got her slapped in the face. He started yelling at her that her husband owed them a lot of money and that they were there to collect it. She tried to tell him that they didn't have any money but he just hit her again, at that point Marge was in tears but this only caused her to get hit more.

After a few minutes of them ransacking the house looking for money she knew they didn't have they took her upstairs and both of the men started to beat on her, they said they were sending Homer a message. Marge didn't know how long the beating lasted but when they finally stopped she knew she would have bruises all over. Then everything got worse when one of them said they were going to really make the message stick by having some "fun" with her. Marge cried as she pleaded for them to stop as they tore off her dress and bra, she fought and struggled when they tried to take her panties off but a punch to the face was her reward for that. Once her panties were off and she was completely naked the man roughly shoved two of his fingers into her, Marge had never felt so violated in her whole life. The man taunted her by telling her that he liked how tight she was but once he was done with her she would be loose and pregnant. He and his friend then started to take off their pants and took out their cocks, the first man tried to put his dick in her mouth but she bit him so he smacked her in the face again. The second man put his dick at her pussy lips with a cruel smirk on his face.

Just as the man was about to shove himself into her someone else came into the room and knocked him off of her then shot the other man in the head before then shooting the first guy. Marge didn't know what was going on but she was happy someone had finally stopped her torture. Then she saw it, she saw that familiar black hair with violet bangs accompanied by deep violet eyes; Marge only knew one person with those features and fact that that same person saved her from a fate worse than death made tears well up in her eyes.

"Shit Marge what the fuck happened?" asked Hideyoshi as he bent down to check her injuries. Her face was badly bruised, her top and bottom lip were split, her mouth was swollen, her right eye blackened, and she had bruises all along her arms, chest, ribs, and legs. While Hideyoshi would gladly admit that Marge had a killer body for a mother of three but her naked body wasn't what he needed to focus on right now.

Marge suddenly threw herself into Hideyoshi's chest and started to cry loudly as clung on to him. Hideyoshi gently hugged her back being as careful as he could since he knew her body was probably really sore right now. "Shhhh, it's okay Marge, I'm here and no one is going to hurt you again." Hideyoshi said softly to comfort her.

"I….I was….so scared Hide. They came from nowhere….and just start wrecking the house while saying that….that Homer owed them money. Then they started to hit me….they just kept hitting me. They brought me up….here and they were going to….going to." said Marge between sobs.

"That's enough Marge, you don't have to say anymore. I'm gonna call the police and tell them what happened." said Hideyoshi, he really didn't want to but he knew that if he didn't call the police about something like this it would look suspicious. Hideyoshi gave Marge his jacket to wear and then found her a new pair of panties to wear before calling the cops. After dealing with that fat idiot Wiggum Hideyoshi had to carry Marge to his car and drive to the hospital with her in his lap since she wouldn't let him go. On the way to the Hospital he also called Lisa, Bart, Patty, and Selma and told them to meet him at the hospital; he would have called Homer but he never bothered to get his number.

 **AT THE HOSPITAL**

Hideyoshi was currently sitting in a hospital bed with Marge in his arms as she still refused to let go of him, when the doctors had tried to remove her from him she started to freak out and scream until she was in his arms again. She had at least stopped crying but Hideyoshi could still feel her shaking and hear her whimpering, he looked calm on the outside but on the inside he was already planning the death of every Mobster in Springfield, very violent deaths. He was taken out of his violent thoughts when a problem rose up….he really needed to pee.

"Um Marge, I really have to use the bathroom." said Hideyoshi.

"Please don't leave me Hide!" Marge pleaded in a soft and broken voice, she may have stopped crying but she was still traumatized after what happened. It broke Hideyoshi's heart to hear her talk like that but if she could survive being with Homer for so long then he was sure she could survive this.

"I won't leave you Marge but what should I do, I really, REALLY, need to pee?" asked Hideyoshi.

"Take me with you." said Marge.

"Fine." said Hideyoshi. Hey he wasn't a shy guy and Marge was the one to suggest it. Picking Marge up into his arms he brought her into the bathroom with him and sat her on the sink while he moved over to the toilet. Once he started to pee Marge got a little curious and looked at him from out the corner of her eye. She was shocked to find that Hideyoshi's cock was at least 9 inches and it wasn't even fully hard, she blushed as she wondered how big it would be when he was fully erect.

Once done they were back in their original position on the hospital bed. Marge sat curled up in Hideyoshi's arms waiting for her family to show up while in deep thought about something that had crossed her mind. When she was about to be violated the first thing she thought of was what Hideyoshi would think of her afterwards. Would he still be her friend? Would….would he still see her as a woman? The fact that Hideyoshi's opinion of her meant so much to her scared her a bit. Shaking those thoughts from her head she simply continued to take comfort in Hideyoshi's arms, in his arms is where she felt safe and that's why she didn't want to leave his embrace.

Another hour passed before Lisa, Bart, Maggie, Patty, Selma, and Ling came into the room. They were all worried about Marge, especially when they saw that she wouldn't let go of Hideyoshi. Once they all calmed down Hideyoshi told them what had happened and what Marge had told him, he didn't hide anything since both Maggie and Ling were smart for their age and completely understood what was going on.

"God damnit I should have known that fat sack of lard was the reason this happened!" said Selma.

"But Dad said that he paid all the money he owed." said Lisa.

"Well that's obviously not true." said a rather pissed off Bart.

"Marge how bad are your injuries?" asked Patty.

"Not too bad, the doctor said nothing was broken so I just have a bunch of bumps and bruises. I can actually go home right now which I should do since I need to rest." said Marge but everyone noticed that she held on tightly to Hideyoshi.

"It's not safe for you at home Marge so as soon as we leave here we'll get some of your things and you, Lisa, and Maggie will be staying with me for the time being. Bart, Patty, Selma, and Ling that offer is good for you all too, I have more than enough room for all of you at my place." said Hideyoshi.

The authority in his voice had the effect of making Lisa's and Selma's pussy wet while Marge just snuggled further into his embrace. Bart turned down the offer saying the apartments were more than safe enough with all the security around, Patty said the same but Selma took Ling's hand and agreed to join them at his house.

 **HIDEYOSHI'S HOUSE**

Two hours later, after getting some things from Selma's and Marge's place, everyone was sitting down in Hideyoshi's living room. Ling and Maggie were playing with Royal and Sasha with Selma watching them, Lisa was trying to call her dad but he wouldn't pick up, and Hideyoshi was simply sitting on the couch with Marge in his lap.

"Hide, I think you should tell them." said Lisa getting everyone's attention.

"How much do you want them to know?" asked Hideyoshi. Lisa smiled at the fact that he didn't question her decision on the matter, it showed just how much he trusted her and her family to know his secrets.

"Everything, tell them everything." said Lisa. Hideyoshi nodded and proceeded to tell Marge, Maggie, Selma, and Ling everything about himself from him being a Yakuza Boss to practicing Polygamy later.

"I don't care about any of that, hell you could be Hitler for all I care, you're still the same Hideyoshi Umbra to me." said Marge with everyone else nodded, yes even Maggie and Ling since once again they are very smart and understanding for their age.

"What happens now Hide?" asked Selma.

"For now we wait until Marge is better before I do anything, but until then I'll be having some of my people follow you all around just to make sure the Mob doesn't come after you next. Then once Marge is better and you all are safe I'll show the Mob why you don't poke a sleeping dragon." said Hideyoshi with hard eyes.

"Thank you Hide, for everything you've done for my family and for saving my mom." said Lisa as she kissed his cheek.

"It's no problem Lisa, you all are special to me so anyone who messes with you will pay the prince." said Hideyoshi.

" _Hmmm, he's a good guy, handsome, sweet, caring, Lisa seems to be fine with sharing him, and Ling does need a father_." thought Selma.

" _Thank you Hide, I feel so warm and safe in your arms, it's almost like I was always supposed to be here_." Marge thought to herself.

* * *

Well that's chapter 2 everyone I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it took so long to get this out but I'm a slow writer and whenever a new idea pops into one of my heads I just have to put it down. I know I have a problem and I'm trying to fix it. So of you are probably wondering "Where is Homer?" well that will be answered in the next chapter. If you want someone in the harem feel free to tell me, if you can remember their names, because I know that the Simpsons have had a shit ton of people in the show and you just can't remember all of them.

Harem

Lisa, Marge, Manjula, Edna, Erin, Jessica, Ms. Hoover, Selma (will make hot), Sherri and Terri.

Well that's all for now remember to Fav., Follow, and Review and as always listen for when the Dragon Roars!


	3. Aftermath

Hey guys this the 3headed-dragon bringing you chapter 3 of Springfield's New Resident. I wrote this chapter as a birthday present for my reader SGT. Worley on June 6th. Sorry I didn't finish in time to have it published on the your birthday.

Chapter 3: Aftermath

It has been a week since Marge was attacked by the Mob and things had become very different in Hideyoshi's house. For one thing Hideyoshi really got to put his cooking skills to the test as he went from cooking for one person to cooking for one person to cooking for six. Next was that Hideyoshi had help with cleaning the house since Marge, Lisa, and Selma would help out. Hideyoshi even had helpt taking care of his new pets thanks to Maggie and Ling. Lisa had at some point called Bart and Patty and told them the same things that Hideyoshi had told the rest of the family and just like everyone else they were fine with it; Bart and Patty had also come to the house a couple of times to check on Marge.

Marge was still pretty shaken up by everything that had happened but she was slowly getting better. She still prefered to not be away from Hideyoshi but she could at least handle not being around him for a few minutes but would freak out if left alone for too long. At night she wouldn't sleep unless Hideyoshi was next to her so he allowed her to sleep in his bed with him; more often than not they would go to sleep on different sides of the bed and then in the morning Hideyoshi would wake up with Marge curled up on his chest. Hideyoshi didn't mind this at all as Marge was very beautiful and she always had a peaceful smile on her face but Marge would always apologize. Hideyoshi noticed that Marge seemed to be developing feeling for him but he didn't do anything about it since Marge was very fragile right now and it felt like he was taking advantage of her, he didn't care that she was still married as he felt Homer really didn't deserve her.

Selma had really gotten comfortable at Hideyoshi's house and had really gotten into constantly flirting with him. She easily made up reasons to rub either her ass or her breasts against him, bend over in front of him, and she would kiss his cheek whenever he or she left for work and came back. Hideyoshi, not being shy at all, had no problem flirting back with her. He often pinched her butt when she bent over in front of him and would also kiss her on the cheek or forehead.

Hideyoshi's and Lisa's relationship only got stronger as she was technically living with him. Lisa had taken off from school for the week in order to help her mom, the school was fine with this since they understood the situation and plus Lisa had straight A's so she really didn't need to be in class every day. She spent as much time with Hideyoshi as she could while also helping around the house and trying to help her mom get pass what happened to her. She had even asked Hideyoshi if he could teach her a few ways to defend herself which he agreed to saying that he would teach her some moves and how to shoot. Lisa wasn't too fond of carrying a gun around but she understood that with their situation it would be necessary.

Bart had surprised the whole family by asking Hideyoshi if he could join his Yakuza group. Hideyoshi made it very, VERY, clear to Bart that this was a serious decision and wasn't anything like his job at the restaurant. He would be doing things that were illegal and probably against his morals and that dying was a very real possibility. Bart didn't care and still wanted to join so Hideyoshi relented and started to teach Bart the rules and informed that even though they were close he still had to start at the bottom of the food chain which meant grunt work. Hideyoshi also informed Bart that he NEEDED to go to college and get a degree in business, Bart too happy about that but accepted that it was just something he needed to do.

Hideyoshi also spent a lot of time with Maggie and Ling just to make they weren't too affected by the situation and to keep them happy. Maggie and Ling could be seen with smiles on their faces pretty much all the time since Hideyoshi would play with them anytime they asked, made them their favorite food, and they got to play with Royal and Sasha (Santa's Little Helper and Snowball died of old age). One or both of them could often be found in Hideyoshi's arms as they had grown to be very fond of being carried by him. In fact if it wasn't for the great difference in their skin tones people probably would have considered Maggie and Ling being Hideyoshi's kids.

As far as things with Homer were going, Hideyoshi's people had managed to find out that on the day of Marge's attack he had gotten blackout drunk and now found himself stuck in Russia. Fortunately Hideyoshi had some contacts in Russia and was working on getting Homer back into the states, he wasn't going to let the women of the Simpson family deal with this Mob business while the guy that caused it was off doing God knows what in Russia.

Currently though Lisa, Maggie, and Ling were at school and Selma was at work while Hideyoshi was home with Marge teaching her how to cook some of his recipes, he had gotten her a job at his restaurant as a chef so that she could have something to do when she went to work with him other than sit around, plus Marge had a very good job history. "You're doing great Marge, I'm sure once your steamed chicken dumplings are finished they will taste great." said Hideyoshi.

"Thanks Hide, I hope I can do your food justice once I actually start work tomorrow." said Marge with smile and a small blush. Marge could say that she had been very happy staying here with Hideyoshi for the last week, sure she was still badly shaken up from the incident but she felt safe here.

"I'm sure you'll do great Marge. Hey I've got an idea, how about after this you call some of your friends over and you can have a nice time with them, I'll make some snacks for all of you." said Hideyoshi with a smile.

"While that sounds lovely but are you sure that would be okay? I mean I don't want to burden you." said Marge.

"It's fine Marge, call them over and have a good time. First though it seems that your dumplings are done so I'll give them a try." said Hideyoshi as he picked up one of Marge's dumplings and put it into his mouth. He chewed it slowly so that he could savor the taste and really take in the flavor, Marge was incredibly nervous and hoped that Hideyoshi liked her cooking. Hideyoshi finally swallowed the dumpling and stared at Marge for a few moments before giving her a small smile. "That was delicious Marge, you cook like this tomorrow and I'm sure everyone will love it." said Hideyoshi. Marge smiled at Hideyoshi's praise before she went to do as he suggested and call over some friends while he went to go make some snacks.

 **AN HOUR LATER**

Marge is sitting on the couch with Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon, Luann Van Houtan, and Ruth Powers. Manjula was a beautiful woman with dark brown skin, a red dot in the middle of her forehead, light blue eyeshadow over her dark eyes, black hair done in a braided ponytail that came down to her ass, a great figure for a woman with 8 kids, and D-cup breasts. For clothes she wore a magenta colored dress that went down to her shins, matching pants underneath, gold colored low heeled shoes, a gold colored scarf around her neck, and gold hoop earrings. Luann was a nice looking woman with fair skin, dark eyes, bob-cut blue hair and eyebrows, a slim build, and C-cup breasts. For clothes she wore a sleeveless white button up top, dark purple pants, black sandals, white pearl earrings, and red round glasses. Ruth was a beautiful woman with fair skin, dark eyes, long brown hair, an athletic build, and CC-cup breasts. For clothes she wore brown sandals, dark blue jeans, a gray long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, gold hoop earrings, and a red bandana on her head. All of them had taken their shoes off before coming further in Hideyoshi's house as Marge had told them about that.

"So Marge, how have you been doing since the incident?" asked Ruth.

"I've been getting better and better everyday according to Hide. It's not like when I was mugged and was too afraid to leave the house." said Marge.

"That's good to hear but when do we get to meet this Hideyoshi that has been taking care of you and your family, I'd love to compliment him on his lovely home." said Manjula.

"He should be done cooking any minute now so it won't be long." said Marge.

"He cooks? Well I already like him, I can't get Kirk to cook to save his life." said Luann.

"I know what you mean it's the same with Apu." said Manjula.

"I was too afraid my ex-husband would burn down the house." said Ruth.

"It is nice having someone else cook for you and of course he can cook, he does own the Umbra Palace." said Marge. Her friends went quiet at her words and just stared at her for a few moments.

"Wait a minute Marge, are you telling me that we're in the house of THE Hideyoshi Umbra!?" asked Luann in shock.

"Well yes, is there another Hideyoshi in Springfield?" asked Marge.

"Marge you don't understand, everyone loves that restaurant! I find myself going there almost everyday for lunch!" said Ruth with Manjula and Luann nodding in agreement.

"Well I'm glad my restaurant has had such a big impact on you ladies." said Hideyoshi as he walked into the room hold a platter of snacks and a kettle of tea. Manjula, Luann, and Ruth blushed when they saw him, sure they had seen him in passing at the restaurant but he was always busy working but now they could see just how handsome he was. "Your snacks for today and some homemade tea, I hope you ladies enjoy." said Hideyoshi.

"Thank you Mr. Umbra, oh and you have a lovely home." said Manjula.

"Thank you for your compliment and please call me Hide, any friend of Marge is a friend of mine." said Hideyoshi with a smile that made them blush again. "Now if any of you need me I'll be in my home office going over some paperwork so you can talk in peace. Have a nice time ladies." said Hideyoshi before leaving them alone.

"Wow he is handsome and you've been here a week Marge, I'm surprised you haven't walked in on him and Lisa having sex." said Luann.

"He's dating Lisa?" asked Manjula.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you didn't know as it's basically all the kids talk about, Milhouse came home crying about it when he found out." said Luann.

"Lisa has assured me that she wasn't ready to take things that far yet and Hide is a good man so I trust him not to push things." said Marge.

"Well then Marge I have to say that your daughter has a good head on her shoulders because if it was me I would have jumped on that after the second date." said Ruth.

"Yes I've very proud of Lisa, but enough about me and my life how are things going with all of you?" asked Marge.

"Things are fine between me and Kirk but while I never thought I would say this, we wish Milhouse was more like Bart by getting a job and moving out." said Luann.

"Things were fine for me but I got a call from Laura yesterday and she's coming home since that boy she moved in with broke up with her and kicked her out." said Ruth.

"Well things haven't been good for me. Apu has been working at the Kwik-E-Mart almost 24/7, he hasn't touched me in months, he barely looks at our kids anymore, and I think he's having an affair with that squishy woman Annette again." said Manjula while looking down in sadness.

"Oh my God are you sure?" asked Marge.

"Not 100% but the signs are all there." said Manjula.

"Oh dear, then maybe you should wait until you're completely sure before confronting him." said Luann.

" _Hmmmm, I wonder if I could ask Hide to look into this_?" Marge asked herself in thought before she and the others continued their talk.

 **HOURS LATER**

Hideyoshi had just finished his paperwork when he noticed that it was about time to pick the girls up from school. Standing up from his desk Hideyoshi walked over to where he had three sets of keys hanging on the, he knew he couldn't take his motorcycle so that was out and he had taken the Viper many times so today he decided to go with his truck. After taking his keys he walked into the living room where he found Marge and her friends laughing and having fun.

"Marge I'm going to pick up the girls is there anything you want me to do while I'm out?" asked Hideyoshi.

"Oh that's sweet of you Hide, but I couldn't ask you to do that for me." said Marge.

"Nonsense Marge I'm happy to do whatever you need." said Hideyoshi.

"Well…..if you really don't mind Lisa wanted me to take her to the Mall today so if you wouldn't mind?" asked Marge.

"Sure thing Marge, we shouldn't be gone too long but if you need anything then you have my number." said Hideyoshi as he put on his shoes and walked out the door. It didn't take Hideyoshi long to reach Springfield Academy as he pulled up just as the bell rang signaling that school was over. Getting out of his truck Hideyoshi walked up to the front door knowing that Maggie and Ling had gotten used to seeing him there, he also texted Selma that he was taking Ling to the Mall with Lisa, Maggie, and himself so that she wouldn't be worried if Ling wasn't home by the time she got off of work.

"Hey Hide!" said two identical voices. Turning to the voices Hideyoshi saw that it was the twins Sherri and Terri. Sherri and Terri had grown over the years now standing at 5'6 with smooth pale skin, blue eyes, waist length lavender hair, slim figures, and D-cup breasts. They also wore the same clothes which consisted of white sneakers, thigh high white socks, short blue skirts, lavender tube tops, small gold hoop earrings, and lavender headbands. Everyone found it impossible to tell them apart but Hideyoshi found it easy since he was used to dealing with twins.

"Hey Sherri and Terri." said Hideyoshi. Sherri and Terri were some of the main girls that flirted with him whenever he came to pick up the girls.

"You here to pick up Lisa, Maggie, and Ling?" asked Sherri.

"Yeah, but what about you girls, you have anything planned today?" asked Hideyoshi.

"Not really, we'll probably just go home and take a long, hot, soapy shower." said Terri.

"Maybe you could come over and help us clean those hard to reach spots." said Sherri.

"That is a tempting offer girls but maybe another time, as I'll be taking the girls to the Mall today." said Hideyoshi. He wasn't against starting something with Sherri and Terri since they were beautiful and it was clear that they didn't have a problem sharing.

"Oh well maybe we'll meet you there after our shower." said Sherri.

"It'll be fast since we shower together, but it will also be a little challenging since our shower is small so we always end up rubbing against each other." said Terri giving Hideyoshi a very, VERY, pleasant image in his head. Before he could respond though he felt two weights on his legs and looked down to find Maggie and Ling clinging on to him.

"Hey Hide!" said Maggie and Ling at the same time. Hideyoshi smiled down at them as he rubbed the top of their heads.

"Hey girls, how was school?" asked Hideyoshi.

"Fine, we actually had a substitute today so we really just played around, I was even able to draw a picture that I want to show you." said Maggie with Ling nodding.

"Oh really well then I'd like to see this picture." said Hideyoshi. Maggie quickly went into her backpack and pulled out the picture she drew and handed it to Hideyoshi. Hideyoshi saw that it was a picture of Marge, Lisa, Bart, Selma, Ling, Royal, Sasha, and himself while above it all it said "My Family". Hideyoshi was shocked at this as he didn't think Maggie actually saw him as part of her family but he also noticed that Homer wasn't in the picture at all.

"Well, do you think it's good enough to go on the frig?" asked Maggie.

"The frig, oh no Maggie this isn't going on the frig…." said Hideyoshi, Maggie looked down at this thinking she didn't do a good job. "I'm going to put this up in my restaurant so that everyone that comes in can see this beautiful picture." said Hideyoshi. Maggie's head shot up in surprise before a wide smile broke out on her face, having her picture on the frig was like getting a trophy and putting it on the shelf but having Hideyoshi put it up in his restaurant was getting put in the Hall of Fame.

"Really! You're really going to put my picture in the Palace!?" asked Maggie.

"I sure am." said Hideyoshi.

"I learned to play a new song on my flute." said Ling not wanting to be left out.

"Really now, well then you'll have to play it for me when we get home." said Hideyoshi causing Ling to smile.

"Hide!" came the call of Lisa's voice. Hideyoshi turned to Lisa just as she jumped into his arms and kissed him deeply.

"Eeeewwwww!" said Maggie and Ling.

"Oh hush you two, you'll want to do the same thing when you get older." said Lisa after she broke the kiss.

"They're young Lisa let them be, oh and I'll be taking you three to the Mall while Marge is having some time with her friends." said Hideyoshi with Lisa nodding at this. "We'll you later Sherri and Terri." said Hideyoshi as he lead the girls to his truck.

"Bye Hide!" said Terri and Sherri at the same time as they waved until Hideyoshi drove off.

"He so wants us." said Terri.

"Oh yeah he totally does, I wonder if we could convince Lisa to share." said Sherri.

 **LATER**

Hideyoshi, Lisa, Maggie, and Ling have finally arrived home after their time at the Mall. Lisa had gotten a few new clothes and shoes while Maggie and Ling had gotten new toys, they had Hideyoshi carry all of the bags. In the living room was Marge and Selma watching TV as Marge's friends had gone home earlier. "Oh hey everyone, I was just about to call to see when you would be back." said Marge.

"Yeah we're back and sorry for the long wait but we ran into some friends at the Mall and got caught up having fun." said Hideyoshi as Sherri and Terri had done as they said and met them at the mall. They spent most of their time flirting with Hideyoshi and asking for his opinion on the clothes and underwear they picked out. "Alright girls go put your stuff away and then Ling can play me that song she learned." said Hideyoshi.

With that said the girls went to their rooms in order to put their stuff away while Hideyoshi sat down on the couch between Marge and Selma. The moment Hideyoshi sat down Selma went to give him a kiss on the cheek like she would usually do but Hideyoshi was feeling like flirting with her at the moment so instead of letting her kiss his cheek he turned to her and kissed her on the lips. This surprised both Selma and Marge but Selma quickly got over it and started to kiss him back while wrapping her arms around his neck. Hideyoshi wrapped his arms around Selma's waist and had his hands rest on her ass. Marge was blushing up a storm as she watch her sister and her daughter's boyfriend make-out right in front of her, she couldn't help but feel jealous that Selma was getting kissed by Hideyoshi like that.

When they finally broke the kiss Selma didn't let go of Hideyoshi and simply snuggled into him. "That was…...wow, no wonder Lisa likes kissing you so much." said Selma.

"Thanks for the compliment, you weren't bad yourself." said Hideyoshi. Selma unwrapped her arms from Hideyoshi's neck but then wrapped them around his arm and pushed it between her breasts. Moments later the girls came back with Ling holding her flute, Maggie sat on Marge's lap and Lisa sat on Hideyoshi's lap while not minding how close Selma was. "Alright Ling, let's hear your song." said Hideyoshi. Ling simply nodded and started to play, the song was very soothing and caused everyone that was listening to sway to the tune. Once Ling had finished playing she was met with applause from everyone. "That was amazing Ling, you're very talented." said Hideyoshi with everyone agreeing and causing Ling to blush. After this Hideyoshi made a quick dinner for everyone which they all enjoyed before preparing for bed.

HIDEYOSHI'S ROOM

Hideyoshi was sitting on his bed while wearing his night clothes which consisted of black pajama pants and a dark violet wife-beater. Marge was sitting on the bed as well while wearing her dark pink night dress. "Hide can I ask you a favor?" asked Marge.

"Sure Marge, what do you need?" asked Hideyoshi.

"Well it's two favors now that I think about it, first do you remember my friend Manjula?" asked Marge.

"The Indian woman I met earlier today, yeah." said Hideyoshi.

"Well she thinks her husband Apu is having an affair again and I was wondering if you could look into it?" asked Marge.

"Marge I looked into everyone the moment I got to Springfield so I'll check my files for anything about an affair from this Apu, I'll even get proof of the affair just to be sure. Now what is the second favor?" asked Hideyoshi.

"Well you said that Homer would be back in the states in 3 days and I was wondering if you could…..you know…..not let him stay here?" asked Marge nervously.

"Sure, whatever you want Marge." said Hideyoshi.

"Really, just like that?" asked Marge.

"Just like that, look Marge you don't have to explain anything to me. If you don't want to have Homer staying here then I won't let him stay here and to be honest I wasn't really planning on letting him stay in my house since it was because of him that your incident happened." said Hideyoshi.

"What if I had wanted him to stay here?" asked Marge.

"Then I would have sucked it up and allowed it, as long as it would have made you happy." said Hideyoshi. He was then suddenly tightly hugged by Marge which surprised him but he quickly hugged her back.

"Thank you Hide, for everything you've done for me and my family." said Marge.

"It's no problem Marge, now we should really get some sleep since you start work tomorrow." said Hideyoshi while Marge nodded. She moved to her side of the bed and turned off the lamp while Hideyoshi turned off his, as laid on her side of the bed for a few minutes she turned to Hideyoshi shook him a bit.

"Hide, can I ask one more favor?" asked Marge.

"Sure Marge." said Hideyoshi.

"Can…..can I cuddle with you?" asked Marge with her cheeks burning red. Hideyoshi was greatly surprised by this as he hadn't expected her to ask for that since she usually ended up cuddling him anyway.

"Sure Marge, come over here." said Hideyoshi. Marge moved over to Hideyoshi and cuddled up on his chest while he put his arms around her. She felt so warm and safe in his arms, that feeling of belonging in his arms returning in full force.

"Goodnight Hide." said Marge as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight Marge." said Hideyoshi.

* * *

Alright everyone that's it for this chapter. This was basically a slice of life chapter to show how much closer everyone is growing to Hideyoshi and set up a few things for future chapters.

Harem

Lisa, Marge, Manjula, Edna, Erin, Jessica, Ms. Hoover, Selma (will make hot), Sherri and Terri, Ruth, Annika Van Houten, Titania.

Bart's Harem

Nikki, Gina, Allison, Clara,

Well that's all for now remember to Fav., Follow, and Review and as always listen for when the Dragon Roars!


	4. Work, Both Legal and Illegal

Hey there everyone welcome to chapter 4 of Springfield's New Resident. I see you guys are really starting to get into the story so I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize but I do own my OC.

Chapter 4: Work, Both Legal and Illegal

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

Marge awoke feeling amazing, she felt warm, safe, comfortable, and most of all she felt loved. She noticed that she was currently being spooned by Hideyoshi with his strong arms wrapped around her and her body pressed up against his. Remembering that she had asked to cuddle with him last night she figured that sometime while they were sleeping they must have shifted and gotten into this new position. Marge didn't mind being like this and in fact she didn't want to get up, she wanted to stay in Hideyoshi's arms so that's what she did. She was about to close her eyes and go back to sleep when she finally noticed that something was poking her in the ass, something long, thick, and hard. It took only a second for Marge to realized that currently sandwiched between her ass cheeks was Hideyoshi's morning wood. Marge's cheeks turned bright red but she didn't move away, she actually pressed her ass further into Hideyoshi's crotch.

" _I can't believe I'm doing this, I'm a married woman yet last night I willingly snuggled up with another man but now I'm grinding my ass against his penis! His very large, hard, hot -hmmmm_." Marge thought to herself as she shivered in pleasure. Marge froze when she felt Hideyoshi's arms tighten around her.

"Oh please don't stop on my account Marge." whispered Hideyoshi into Marge's ear before he started to nibble on it. Marge moaned lowly in approval but did in fact continue to grind her ass on Hideyoshi. This continued for a few minutes with Marge softly moaning and before she knew it she had at some point pulled up her night dress over her hips, exposing her legs and allowing Hideyoshi's morning wood to slide between her thighs and rub against her panty covered pussy, which was quickly becoming really moist.

Hideyoshi's hands worked up from Marge's waist to her breast and started to grope and knead them. This of course caused Marge to moan louder as she could feel her covered, hardened, nipples rub against the palms of Hideyoshi's hands. Marge then suddenly found herself on her back with Hideyoshi on top of her looking deep into her eyes. Slowly they brought their faces closer together until their lips met and Marge could almost swear she heard fireworks going off while lightning ran through her body. Bringing her arms up Marge ran her fingers through Hideyoshi's hair as she deepened the kiss.

They would continue for awhile longer before Marge stopped their little make-out session. "Hide, we need to stop, I'm married." said Marge.

Hideyoshi honestly didn't care about her being married but it was clearly bothering Marge so he would back off. "Very well Marge." said Hideyoshi as he got from on top of Marge.

"It's not that I didn't like what we were doing and even though I'm sure my marriage with Home is over, I still am married and I don't want to go too far while still technically being with him." explained Marge as she sat up.

"It's fine Marge, I understand. We needed to stop anyway since we need to get ready for work." said Hideyoshi. He was then brought into a soft kiss by Marge.

"Like I said I don't want to go too far, so no sex until I'm divorced, but I'm fine with this." said Marge.

 **LATER**

Marge is currently wearing a white chef's jacket while watching as people enjoyed the food she made, this was possible because Hideyoshi had the restaurant setup so that people could see the chefs cooking. She could honestly say she was greatly enjoying her first day at her new job, the other employees were very nice and welcoming to her, and she got to spend even more time with Hideyoshi. Speaking of Hideyoshi, Marge could see him walking around and checking on all the customers. It was clear to her that everyone liked how hands on Hideyoshi was with everything.

"Marge I need an order of Bourbon Chicken with white rice, double vegetables, double meat, and extra sauce." said one of the waiters.

"Coming right up." said Marge.

Time passed and before she knew it Bart came in for his shift followed by Lisa who was just hanging out with her friends. While she continued to cook Marge also watched how Bart interacted with the customers and how he carried, she sighed as a thought came to her mind. " _I wonder how Bart would have turned out if Hide was his father, he's completely turned his life around with just being friends with Hide. He's friends with Bart, he's dating Lisa, and if I really do pursue a relationship with him then He'll be Maggie's Step-Father. Hmmm, I actually like the sound of that_." Marge thought to herself.

"Hey Mom, how is your first day at work going?" asked Bart.

"Hey Sweetie, it's going great and I'm having a great time." said Marge with a smile.

"Well I'm glad you having a good time, oh and table 6 wanted me to tell you that they love their food." said Bart before going back to work. Sometime later Hideyoshi left and came back a few minutes later with both Maggie and Ling, since no one was going to be home for them he decided to bring them to the restaurant. Maggie had a huge smile on her face when she saw that Hideyoshi had really put her picture up on the wall. Hideyoshi sat them at a table close to the kitchen before going to his office and then coming back with some coloring books and crayons for them. Hideyoshi, Marge, Lisa, and Bart all made sure to keep an eye on the girls in case they needed anything. About an hour or 2 later Selma arrived to take the Maggie, Ling, and Lisa home for the day and when 7 o'clock came around Naruto took Marge home since their shifts were over.

 **HIDEYOSHI'S HOUSE**

The moment Hideyoshi walked into the house he was hugged by Maggie and Ling, who were already wearing their night clothes. Selma walked up to him as well and as usual she kissed him, though instead of kissing him on the cheek like all the other times, she kissed him on the lips. Ling smiled at this as she saw this as her mom trying to get her a dad, and she really wanted Hideyoshi to be her dad. Marge felt a little jealous at seeing her sister showing such open affection for Hideyoshi, she wanted to do the same but she just wasn't ready to be so open about it. Hideyoshi and Selma broke their kiss and just smiled at each other until Maggie got their attention.

"Hide can we watch a movie before we have to go to bed?" asked Maggie.

"Hmmm, well that depends, were you good for Selma?" asked Hideyoshi.

"Yes." said Maggie and Ling at the same time.

"Did you feed and play with Sasha and Royal?" asked Hideyoshi.

"Yes." the girls repeated.

"Have both of you taken your baths and brushed your teeth?" asked Hideyoshi.

"Yes." they said again.

"Are you just saying this to get what you want?" asked Hideyoshi.

"No." the girls said together.

"Well in that case I don't see why we can't have a movie night. Since you girls are in your pajamas let us get changed as well while you two pick a movie to watch and pop some popcorn." said Hideyoshi with a smile. The girls cheered before moving to do as he said, with everyone else going to get changed.

When they were done changing Hideyoshi was in his night clothes, Marge was in her dress, but when Selma and Lisa came back into the living room Hideyoshi's jaw almost dropped as despite them living with him now, he had never seen them wearing what they were in. Selma was wearing a light blue silk nightie that barely covered her thighs and had a deep neckline that showed a lot of her cleavage. Selma bought this because ever since she lost all of that weight she loved showing off her new sexy body, though this nightie was only for Hideyoshi. Lisa on the other hand was wearing a pair of orange short shorts that were tight and stopped just under her ass cheeks and a white tank top that was tight and showed off her stomach. The shorts and top were so tight that they clearly showed that she wasn't wearing panties or a bra. Lisa was actually a little embarrassed as she usually wore a pair of pajama pants and a long T-shirt to bed, but tonight she felt like enticing Hideyoshi a bit so she wore shorts that would show off her butt and a top that brought attention to her breasts.

"Wow, you two look gorgous." said Hideyoshi.

"Thank you Honey." said Lisa as she walked over and gave him a quick kiss.

"Thank you Sweetie." said Selma as she too kissed him while also rubbing her breasts against his arm, apparently she also chose to go without a bra.

Now Marge really felt jealous, her daughter and sister were purposely showing off their bodies to Hideyoshi while she was sitting there in a night dress fit for an omish woman. She made the decision to go shopping for some new night clothes.

"Hide, we got everything set up." said Ling with a smile.

"Alright Ling we're coming." said Hideyoshi. He cut off the lights and got a blanket from the closet before they all took their seats on the couch. Hideyoshi was sitting in the middle with Maggie and Ling were sitting on his lap, Selma was on his left, Lisa was on his right, and Marge was sitting on the other side of Lisa. Hideyoshi then laid the blanket over everyone before pressing play for the movie, the girls had picked The Princess and the Frog. Once the movie started Ling and Maggie snuggled into his chest while Lisa and Selma put his arms around their shoulders.

The movie was torturous for Hideyoshi, not because it was bad or anything but because of Lisa and Selma. Lisa kept kissing and licking his neck while Selma made it so his hand was massaging her left breast, he had to try incredibly hard to not get a boner with the girls on his lap. Luckily the girls were too focused on the movie to notice his torture, Marge noticed though and once again her jealousy spiked. When the movie ended Maggie and Ling had fallen asleep, Marge and Selma moved to take the kids but instead Hideyoshi held both of them in his arms before carrying them to their room with Marge, Lisa, and Selma following. They watched as he tucked them into their beds and kissed their foreheads while whispering goodnight to them. This warmed their hearts as it just showed how good of a father he would make.

"Hey Hide, how about we watch one more movie before going to bed?" asked Lisa.

"Sure pick a movie and we'll watch it." said Hideyoshi as they walked back towards the living room. Once there Lisa quick picked a movie which turned out to be Den of Thieves, when they settled on the couch Hideyoshi was once again in the middle with Selma on his left but now Marge was on his right while Lisa sat on his lap. As the movie started they got under the blanket again and since the kids were gone Lisa and Selma were free to be much more forward with Hideyoshi and Hideyoshi was free to respond. While the movie played Lisa was grinding her ass on Hideyoshi's crotch, when she was younger the other girls teased her about having a big butt but now she was using her big juicy ass to her advantage. Since it was Lisa on his lap now he allowed himself to get a boner and began to thrust it against Lisa's ass, forcing Lisa to hold in her moans. Selma on the other hand had sandwiched Hideyoshi's arm between her breasts and was stroking his arm with them. Hideyoshi responded to this by moving his left hand to be between her legs and started rubbing her panty covered pussy causing her to moan lightly.

"Oh Hide, you naughty boy. Do you like playing with my kitty?" whispered Selma into Hideyoshi's ear.

"I sure do, I can feel the heat radiating off of her." Hideyoshi whispered back. Selma shivered at this as he continued to play with her.

Throughout the movie Hideyoshi wrapped his right arm around Marge's waist and brought her closer to him allowing her to snuggle into his side. He continued to thrust against Lisa who had secretly pulled down her shorts so that Hideyoshi's covered dick was thrusting directly against her pussy, which was currently soaking his pajama pants in her juices. With Selma he had moved her panties to the side and was fingering her with three fingers. Needless to say both Lisa and Selma where trying their hardest to hold in their moans. By the end of the movie Marge had almost fallen asleep with how comfortable she was, Lisa had orgasmed three times, Selma had orgasmed four times, and Hideyoshi had the most painful erection of his life. As they started to get up Lisa managed to pull her shorts back up without the others seeing, Selma readjusted her panties, and Hideyoshi managed to will his erection away but he was also glad his pants were black so the stains from Lisa climaxing were harder to see in the dark. Hideyoshi did notice that both Lisa and Selma were standing on wobbly legs. Marge went on ahead to Hideyoshi's room while Hideyoshi walked Lisa and Selma to their rooms, having a short makeout session with both of them before heading to his room where he and Marge cuddled up together before falling asleep for the night.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Hideyoshi had decided to take today off from work in order to finally get Bart situated in the Yakuza. Bart sat in the passenger as Hideyoshi drove him to wear he would be training with other new recruits for the next 2 or 3 weeks. Soon they came to a warehouse where Hideyoshi parked out in front and the both of them got out of the car. Walking inside Bart was amazed by all the people he saw doing different things but he made sure to follow Hideyoshi, he also noticed how everyone gave Hideyoshi a respectful nod. After about a minute they came to a door that had a man standing in front of it.

The man in question was the same height as Hideyoshi with dark skin, purple eyes, black hair that was smoothed back and spiked up, and an athletic build. For clothes he wore a black dress shoes, black slacks, a dark blue dress shirt, and a black blazer. This man is Ren Oda, Hideyoshi's right hand man. "Hey Ren, how are things?" asked Hideyoshi.

"Hey Boss, things are all good here." said Ren.

"Good, the new recruits in that room?" asked Hideyoshi.

"Yeah and I have to say we got some real potential in this group, though there is one kid that's trying to be a wanna-be undercover cop." said Ren.

"Is he an undercover cop?" asked Hideyoshi.

"Hell no, he's just some no name that wants to get famous for catching up. The kid literally has a tape recorder tapped to his chest." said Ren with a smirk.

"I see, well he'll serve as an example to the others then. Bart, this is your last chance to turn back and not be a part of this because if you walk through that door you're in and there is no turning back." said Hideyoshi.

"Thanks for your concern Hide but this is what I want to do." said Bart.

"Very well, but remember that once you walk through that door you'll be calling me Boss." said Hideyoshi before he opened the door and they walked into the room.

Once they were in the room Bart noticed that there weren't too many people in the room but he did recognize three of them. The first was a beautiful young woman standing at 5'6 with long smooth black hair, brown eyes, a voluptuous build, long legs, thick thighs, wide hips, a narrow waist, a plump ass, and D-cup breasts. For clothes she wore purple open toed stiletto heels, a purple mini skirt, a pink tank top, a pink cropped jacket that was left open, and a purple hairband. This girl is Jessica Lovejoy, an ex-girlfriend of Bart's and he honestly wasn't surprised to see her here, in fact this seemed like her dream job.

Next was another attractive young woman standing at 5'7 with shoulder length curly black that had purple dye highlights, brown eyes, a permanent scowl on her face, an athletic but still feminine build, a narrow waist, a firm ass, and CC-cup breasts. For clothes she wore black combat boots, black cargo pants tucked into the boots, and a red T-shirt with the sleeves ripped off. This girl is Gina Vendetti, Bart's relationship with her was more of a prison crush type of thing but he wasn't surprised to see her here either.

The last person was another young woman standing at 5'4 with short messy hair with blue dye highlights, green eyes, a slender build, nicely toned legs, a narrow waist, a round ass, and C-cup breasts. for clothes she wore black, pink, and blue sneakers, black jeans with rips in them, a dark pink shirt with a smiling cat skull on it, and a choker around her neck. This girl is Nikki Mckenna, another of Bart's ex-girlfriends but mostly because she kept flipping back and forth on whether she liked him or not. He actually was kind of surprised to see her here seeing as her parents are lawyers and very uptight, though then again that's probably why she was here.

"Well, well, if it isn't Bart Simpson, I honestly didn't expect to see you here. What are you doing here Bart, I thought you had limits?" asked Jessica with a smirk.

"The Boss man thinks I have potential so he brought me here. I'm not surprised to see you here at all." said Bart.

"Sup Bart, it's been awhile. How come you didn't come visit me more often?" asked Gina as she punched him in the shoulder.

"Hey Gina, I was busy with my life and all the other bullshit going on. Who got you out though?" asked Bart.

"Some guy named Ren Oda, apparently he went through my file and thought I'd do wonderful here." said Gina.

"Hey Bart, how you doing?" asked Nikki.

"Hey Nikki, I can honestly say I'm surprised to see you here. Have you finally made up your mind about your feelings?" asked Bart.

"Oh please Bart, with how uptight my parents are I'm surprised I didn't end up here sooner. As for my feelings…...I'll let you know later." said Nikki.

"Alright recruits it's time to pay attention." said Hideyoshi.

"And who the hell are you?" asked Gina.

"I'm the Boss, so shut the hell up and pay attention like I said and maybe you'll make it through this alive. Ren has high hopes for you, Gina, so don't make me splatter your brains on the wall." said Hideyoshi.

Bart was surprised that Hideyoshi was acting so differently but he understood that Hideyoshi had been running this branch of the Yakuza for a long time and demanded respect. He just couldn't allow some newbie who didn't know how things work to be disrespectful.

"Now then all of you were brought here for one reason or another, but mostly because you showed interest in joining us and you showed potential. That being said you'll still start off as grunts and work your way up. You've been brought here for training but before that there are some things we need to go over. First thing you need to realize is that as grunts you are at the bottom of the food chain meaning everyone else is above you, therefore you will follow the orders given to you. That being said, no one here will give you any orders I disapprove of meaning that you will not be asked to do anything that would be considered impossible for you to do, you will also not be ordered to do any sexual favors." said Hideyoshi.

Everyone felt relieved that while they had to take orders from others at least they wouldn't be asked to do too much.

"Second, you all need to understand that this organization is a business so whenever you are doing something for this organization you will dress appropriately. The clothes you are wearing now are fine for your personal lives but when you are working I expect something more professional and less…..slutty." said Hideyoshi while looking at Jessica. Jessica simply smirked and winked at him, but she was surprised when Hideyoshi ignored her.

"Third is money, which I'm sure you all are thinking about. You will be paid handsomely for your work, but remember that you are to make this organization money so the more money this organization makes the more money you make. However if you do a half ass job you get half ass pay and should I learn that you're stealing from me, I'll blow your brains out myself." said Hideyoshi.

"Um Sir, may we get your name and maybe know if we'll be killing anyone or selling drugs?" asked a young man while sticking his chest out. His shirt clearly showing the outline of the tape recorder on his chest.

" _My God this kid is stupid_." Hideyoshi thought to himself. "You don't need to know my name right now and you're here to be trained for what you're going to be doing, please use your head or else I have no use for you." said Hideyoshi.

"But Sir I feel that I'd be able to work a lot more efficiently is I at least knew who I was working for!" said the young man.

"When it concerns me all you need to know is that I'm the Boss, you don't have to like me but you WILL respect me. Now I think it's time we move things along." said Hideyoshi before walking over to the door. "Hey Ren, send in two Cleaners." said Hideyoshi.

"Sure thing Boss." said Ren.

A few minutes later two men came into the room, they wore welding masks, butcher aprons, thick leather gloves, and boots. "These men are called Cleaners, sometimes in this business things can get messy and it's their job to well…..clean it up. Your training starts with them so…" Hideyoshi quickly pulled out his gun and shot the man with the tape recorder twice in the chest and once between the eyes. "Clean this shit up." said Hideyoshi as he walked out of the room.

Everyone stood there in shock at seeing someone killed right in front of them.

"The Boss doesn't like traitors, let this be your one warning or else we'll be cleaning you up next time. Now come on, we gotta clean this up before this bastard starts to stink up the place." said one of the Cleaners.

"Whoa that dude is hardcore." said Gina.

"I was not expecting that." said Nikki.

"I am sooo wet right now." said Jessica as she rubbed her thighs together.

"There is something seriously wrong with you." said Bart.

* * *

Well guys there you have chapter 4, I hope you liked it. Not much real action in this chapter but that's simply because I want to build things up for when Homer comes back, which for those of you keeping track is in the next chapter. Other than Homer coming back there will also be more on Bart's training. Also could you guys let me know if I should describe their skin as yellow or fair, it's really been bugging me.

To the Guest Reviewer who has been asking me to write a Lemon story where Naruto is only paired with Kurenai and Anko, you don't have to ask anymore as I'm going to do it.

Harem

Lisa, Marge, Manjula, Edna, Erin, Jessica, Ms. Hoover, Selma (will make hot), Sherri and Terri, Ruth, Annika Van Houten, Titania.

Bart's Harem

Nikki, Gina, Allison, Clara,

Well that's all for now remember to Fav., Follow, and Review and as always listen for when the Dragon Roars!


End file.
